


Stop Me If You Think You’ve Heard This One Before

by pico_chulo



Series: Persona 2 TatsuJun Duology [2]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Persona 2 Eternal Punishment - Freeform, Tatsuya needs therapy, memory recovery, some canon divergence here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo
Summary: Tatsuya became a paradox the moment he crossed the boundary between worlds. He wanted to save Maya and he wanted to keep his promise to never forget Jun again. But you can't have everything. With his memories of Jun, he had committed an unforgivable sin. Even still, Jun was his beacon and it seemed like no matter what the two seemed forever tied to each other.Tatsuya x Jun moments within Eternal Punishment.Sequel to 'There's a light that never goes out'.
Relationships: Kurosu Jun/Suou Tatsuya
Series: Persona 2 TatsuJun Duology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172669
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song by the Smiths. The same band who did 'There is a light that never goes out' (The song and also title of the first Persona 2 story).

_Jun._ Tatsuya couldn't believe it. In front of him, the boy he loved.

_Jun. Jun. Jun._

The name flooded his mind until his head was about to burst. His heart screaming. All the pieces falling into place. For the first time, his world felt right. It felt real. 

"Are you ok?" Just the sound of Jun's voice cleared the noise in Tatsuya's head. 

"I…" Tatsuya felt his voice catch in his throat. The temporary relief that was there suddenly collapsed on itself. Reality set in. _I shouldn't know him. Why DO I remember him?_ He felt his chest tighten. He recalled his promise. _When I crossed... I promised to..._

_I promised to forget._

_I promised to remember._

The two statements conflicted each other. Creating an uncomfortable clash within Tatsuya's mind.

"Oh here, let me help!" A woman's voice called out. Immediately recognizing the voice, Tatsuya turned his head.

_Maya._

Sure enough, the dark haired young woman hurried to their side and helped pick up a few stray papers. "That was quite the collision. You guys alright?" 

"I'm fine. Thank you." Jun replied politely. Tatsuya took the papers from her quietly. His blood growing cold.

 _Maya._ She was the reason they had reset everything. They had promised to save her and in return... _I was supposed to forget._

This was not supposed to happen. It must've been a mistake. Tatsuya was _not_ supposed to remember... That's when it truly hit Tatsuya. He recalled the other promise. The one to Jun. The one to find him again. A promise to _never_ forget.

 **A foolish contradiction. Now you've broken your promise.** A patronizing voice started in his head. His words made Tatsuya shiver. His chest tightened. He couldn't stay here any longer. 

"I… I have to go." The words fell out of his mouth. Tatsuya quickly gathered as much as he could. Not caring if he picked up everything. He just needed to leave. Before he messed anything else up.

The voice continued to berate him as he ran home. **Now you understand... you've committed a grave sin Tatsuya Suou.** The pain in his chest suffocating now. His lungs cold like he was drowning in the darkness surrounding him. 

_I didn't mean to... I just wanted to..._ Tatsuya's thoughts were fragmented and hard to form. He slipped into the darkness. The voice continuing to speak to him. 

**How do you plan to atone for your sin?**


	2. Fires of Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya encounters this world's Joker, setting off a series of familiar events.

Tatsuya had heard about the rumor of Joker rather quickly. It worried him. At first, he thought it might've been Jun. That somehow he had fallen into Nylarlathotep's control once more. But after a bit more research and listening to rumors around town, he was assured that Jun was innocent. Unawakened to his past life and sin, Jun lived happily as an ordinary student at Kasugami High. Jun did seem to have a reputation for his sharp wit and 'oddly feminine' way of conducting himself. With the assurance of Jun's innocence, Tatsuya could breathe a little easier. 

Still... the question remained of who was really involved with the Joker incidents. 

Tatsuya's answer came by chance. He had been pursuing clues on the Joker case when suddenly he felt a strange sensation as he passed an alleyway. The Persona deep inside him became uneasy and alert. He readied the blade he had begun to carry around since his awakening. 

In the alleyway was a hunched-over figure clutching a metal weapon. The stranger wore a worn-out brown paper bag over their face and stood over a poor soul's now lifeless body. Blood everywhere. Tatsuya's stomach turned as the figure stood up straight. "First time no see ya fuckin' brat." A raspy laugh echoed off the alley walls. A poorly drawn Joker face greeted him as the figure turned to Tatsuya. The smile on the bag looked like it was painted with blood. It was now that Tatsuya could see the dirty white hair peeking from underneath the shitty paper bag. "Surprised? The voices told me all about you an' the other side." He pulled off the paper bag, revealing his face. 

"Sudou." Tatsuya ground his teeth bitterly. In front of him, the once King Leo was now nothing more than a bum. His white mane long and filthy. Sudou wore nothing but a medical gown and a coat. His face was unscathed, but it didn't make much difference to Tatsuya. He was still the revolting villain he had always been. Even more so now. "So you're the Joker on this side?" He asked him. It was a cruel twist that Nyarlathotep would set the former failed King Leo as Joker. "Seems like something he'd do." 

"I'm just a stand-in. Just 'til the real one graces me with his awakening." He grinned. 

"He won't be gracing you with anything. Jun isn't a filthy murderer like you. Besides, you can't just take Joker's place." Tatsuya spat out. Sudou erupted into laughter again.

"Bwahaha! Yeah?" Sudou's laughter died down, his crooked smile still present. "Yeah, true. He ain't got an ugly mug like me. He's as beautiful as a Goddess. But you'd know that better than anyone, wouldn't you?" 

"Shut up!" 

"That reminds me. There's somewhere I need to be." Tatsuya clenched the blade tighter in hand as Sudou moved to place his half-assed paper Joker mask on. "You remember the museum, don't ya?" Sudou turned his back to Tatsuya, starting to walk away.

Tatsuya's eyes widened as he realized what he was planning. "Oh no, you don't! You aren't going anywhere!" He lunged forward. 

A bright light in front of him caused Tatsuya to stumble back. Two demons blocking him from reaching Sudou. "I'm warning you now! Lay one finger on Jun, Maya, or any of the others, and I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you like the dog you are!" Tatsuya shouted. "Every time, in every world...! I'll kill you!" 

Sudou stopped and turned around to address Tatsuya. "Ha! It's your fault that bitch Maya died! It's your fault the other side got blown to hell!" 

"Shut up!"

"But don't worry! Once the real Joker awakens, we'll make things right!" Sudou laughed and continued his track into the dark alleyway. Disappearing into the shadows. 

"SUDDOOOUUUUUU!" Tatsuya roared. His Persona reigniting within him for the first time in this world. No matter what, he would do what it took to protect the others. From Sudou, from Nyarlathotep, and whatever else would try to hurt them. 

* * *

Tatsuya had never moved so fast in his life. The Aerospace Museum. _That's what's happening next._ If he could beat Sudou there, he could still save Jun. _Jun. Please be safe._

Luckily for Tatsuya, 'This side' him also had a motorcycle. Though based off of the scratches on it, this version of him wasn't the best driver. When he pulled up to the unscathed Museum, he sighed in relief. It wasn't too late. He hurried inside and started to look around. There were so many children scattered throughout the Museum... _just like before_. 

After walking around the floor for a few minutes, Tatsuya finally spotted him. _Jun._

Jun stood examining a display nearby. Eagerly leaning in to read of the plate nearby, mouthing the words to himself. A smile forming on his lips, finding something amusing in the description. The smile drew out Tatsuya's own. Somehow this Jun seemed happier, freer. More confident. Without the pain and the bitter anger that dampened the old Jun's smile. Tatsuya frowned.

If he wasn't quick to defeat Sudou, if Jun 'awakened', that smile would disappear forever. He shook his head. _I won't let that happen._

Tatsuya felt sensation and looked across from Jun. To his worst fears, Maya, Katsuya, and two others had just entered the Museum. _No, no, no. She can't be here too..._ Jun noticed her and walked over. Looking a little surprised at first. Tatsuya's plans of just protecting Jun were thrown out the window. Now he had to worry about Maya and his brother too. Tatsuya hid behind a pillar. It was too much of a risk to approach both of them directly. He tried not to panic. He had to focus. Had to stop and figure out what was the best course of action. 

Instead, Tatsuya fixated his attention on Jun. Again. His soft gestures. So graceful and poised. It set something alight in Tatsuya. 

The timing of it all was bitter. A rumble and then fires erupted across the doorways. Screams echoed as people rushed to find a way out, unsure of where else to go. The fire spread faster than Tatsuya had expected. Tatsuya had to get Jun and Maya out, and clearly, the front door wasn't an option _—damn bastard._

"Hyahaha!" Sudou's laugh echoed around them. "I set some bombs to start a fire. First ones go off in the stairwell; the other floors are timed to follow." Sudou's voice echoed from a speaker. Tatsuya clenched his fist. "You remember, it's just like the Other Side. If you don't take the kids up here, they become barbecued!!" 

Tatsuya watched as Maya and her group left upstairs. Leaving behind Jun. _Why are they leaving him behind?!_ Tatsuya took his chances. "Don't just stand there. We have to move!"

"Y-You're the boy from the train station!" Jun spoke, surprised as Tatsuya approached him. Face to face with his past love, Tatsuya nearly froze on the spot. Luckily the heat and smoke from the growing flames around them was enough to snap Tatsuya back to reality. 

"Yes! Yes! I know!" Tatsuya tried to focus. "Right now, we need to get to the roof before _he_ does!" Tatsuya instinctively grabbed Jun by the hand and started to move.

"Wait!" Jun pulled back. His hand slipped away from Tatsuya's grip. A ping of reality hit Tatsuya. This wasn't _his_ Jun... at least not anymore. "Wait! I have to find the teacher." Jun explained. 

"She's already gone upstairs with some of the other children!" Tatsuya told him with a shout. "Let the others handle her!" Jun took a step back. Confused and looking frightened. _Don't look at me like that._

"How do you—?" 

"We don't have time to stand here! Please!" Tatsuya offered his hand to Jun. "Please." _Take my hand. Jun. Take it like you used to._

Jun watched him, processing what to do. With that brilliant mind. Tatsuya only hoped that if a single strand of familiarity remained that Jun would go with him. "Alright." Jun's hand so naturally in Tatsuya's. "Lead the way." Jun's voice was music to his ears.

Tatsuya couldn't help but smile in a brief relief. A quiet thank you. 

The two made it halfway through the second floor before a beam collapsed and stopped them in their tracks. Jun tightened his grip on Tatsuya's for security. "Let's go back," Tatsuya told Jun and turned around to another corridor. Standing there was a demon. 

"W-What's that?!" Jun let go of Tatsuya's hand.

"Get behind me." Tatsuya readied his Persona. Jun nodded and did so. "Persona!" He shouted and struck down the demon in a few swipes. It was harder to breathe now that the fires grew hotter. We have to find the way to the next floor fast. 

"Stupid brat!" Tatsuya grew cold as he turned around. Sudou standing there with Jun. His hand around Jun's mouth to stifle his screams. "You've brought him right to me!" The older man laughed. 

"Let him go! Or so help me I'll--!" 

"Ahaha, you remember how this all goes down, right?" Sudou grinned. "We'll see you on the roof. Won't we?" He spoke to Jun. Jun flailed again, unable to break his grip. His eyes were full of fear as he stared at Tatsuya. 

Another demon appeared when Tatsuya took a step forward. "PERSONA!" Tatsuya shouted. The demon going down fast but not fast enough. When it was gone, so were Sudou and Jun. 

"Jun! Jun!" Tatsuya's voice roared over and over again with no answer. His Persona pushed some of the debris away from a staircase up nearby. _Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._ He needed to get to the roof and fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya Sudou creeps me out and even more so now that I've played the game a second time around.


	3. Not quite Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya chases down Sudou to save Jun and finds himself in an unfortunately familiar situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurt like hell to right.

It was all Tatsuya's fault. Him and his stupid mouth. Now Tatsuya Sudou had Jun captive. Planning to do who knows what with the former Prince Aquarius. 

After running up flights of stairs, Tatsuya arrived at the roof. Sudou waiting for him. Jun captive in his arms with a mortified expression. When he saw Tatsuya, he fought against Sudou harder. "H-Help!" He shouted. 

"Let go of Jun!" Tatsuya shouted, clutching the blade in his hand. "He has nothing to do with this anymore!" Sudou just grinned with that stupid smile, knowing Tatsuya could do nothing except helplessly watch. 

Sudou held a knife close to Jun's face as he spoke to him. "C'mon, remember…" Sudou's voice turned into a desperate pleading. "I'm not the Joker. You're the worthy one!" The older man's almost sweet tone made Tatsuya sick to his stomach. "Guide us like you did on the 'Other side.' I won't screw up like the 'Other Me'!" Ignoring his words, Jun struggled. Knowing words wouldn't get through to Jun, Sudou shoved a flower into Jun's hands. 

Tatsuya went quiet as Jun stopped fighting to observe the flower. "A thoroughwort…" Jun winced. "Remember…? W-What are you saying? I don't understand!" The thoroughwort fell to the ground as Jun resumed his attempts to free himself from Sudou's grip. "Just let me go!" He almost succeeded until Sudou regained his grip and a blade came back to Jun's neck, causing him to freeze in place. 

"You're a dead man Sudou!" Tatsuya roared. 

"Tatsuya!?" Tatsuya turned around to see his brother and his friends. Maya among them. 

_Not her too. Damn it…_ Tatsuya had nearly forgotten she was caught up in this whole mess as well. 

"You're that boy from the station!" Maya shouted aloud. Katsuya turned to her, a bit surprised. 

"What!? He's the Déjà vu boy?" Katsuya and everyone's eyes focused on Tatsuya. Tatsuya couldn't focus on them now. Jun was still in danger.

"Hyaha… At last, you're here, Maya Amano." Sudou laughed, his grip on Jun loosening as he raised his knife towards her. "Don't you remember this scene…? Hurry up, rememberrrr!!!" 

"Stop! Don't try to remember anything!" Tatsuya shouted both to Jun and to Maya, who had stepped beside him. 

"Dumbassss!" Sudou roared. The ground shook beneath them. Tatsuya's eyes widened as a memory sparked in him. His blood went cold. "You can't resist your destiny… 5, 4, 3…" 

"Jump!" Tatsuya shouted just before the floor gave out beneath them. Everyone else managed to escape, but Tatsuya was one moment too late and found himself clinging to the edge. Maya across the way. Tatsuya looked up to see Sudou, still holding Jun. The decrepit villain seemed all too pleased with himself. _It's all my fault. I'm so…_ "Stupid…" He muttered. If he got to Sudou, he was going to send him to hell all over again. Tatsuya clutched the ledge tighter, trying to pull himself up. "Let go of…!" Tatsuya slipped. Maya caught his arm and desperately did her best to pull him up. 

"Hyaaahaha! The same as the 'Other side' right!?" Sudou grinned, shoving Jun aside. Now free, Jun knelt, trying to catch his breath. Tatsuya glared as Sudou walked towards Maya. "Even if you remember now, it's too late. Die bitch!" Sudou raised his weapon to strike Maya. 

"Maya, let go!" Tatsuya shouted, but she didn't move in time. Tatsuya closed his eyes. Unable to bear watching what would happen next. 

"No!!!" Jun's voice shattering the air caused Tatsuya to open his eyes. In the corner of his vision, he saw a shadow fall past him—the unholy scream identifying the shadow as the Former King Leo.

Tatsuya blinked in disbelief and glanced up. A trembling Jun stood over the ledge. Staring down at Tatsuya. _Please don't remember. Please don't..._ Tatsuya prayed as Jun knelt down to help Maya pull Tatsuya up. 

When Tatsuya made it onto the stable floor, he took a deep breath and turned to Jun. The boy was clutching his head, his breath heavy. "Nghh…" He winced. Tatsuya went to Jun's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sshhh..." Tatsuya did his best to calm Jun. His thumb brushing over the fabric of his uniform. "It's not your fault." _It's mine._ And Tatsuya meant it. This was his burden. He was the one that broke the promise. He just hoped it wasn't too late to keep Jun from remembering. 

Once Jun had calmed down, he looked at Tatsuya with an uneasy confusion. "What?" Tatsuya sighed a little in relief. It wasn't too late. 

"Never mind." Tatsuya couldn't help but succumb to a faint smile. "I'm just glad you're safe." His hand left Jun's shoulder as he noticed his brother making his way over to them. 

"Tatsuya! Where were you!? What is this all about!?" Katsuya shouted at him. Tatsuya sighed, a little annoyed that his brother was now involved. Even more annoyed knowing what was to come. 

If everything was the same now, they could use the blimp to get to safety—this time without Maya crashing it. Confused, everyone followed Tatsuya's lead. He still remembered the controls enough to at least get them out of the way of the explosion. 

"Tatsuya… How did you learn to fly this thing!?" His brother kept asking this and similar questions. They were reasonable questions... but Tatsuya was too worried and distracted by, well, everything. Especially Jun. 

"I saw it once…" Tatsuya briefly answered, trying to keep his focus ahead. 

The dark-haired boy had settled beside Tatsuya, watching him with that quiet stare that Tatsuya knew so well. Well almost. This Jun's eyes were a lighter shade of brown, almost amber in a certain light. Strange, but it was almost more fitting for him. It drove Tatsuya mad not to react, not to smile like an idiot at the way Jun watched him, not to get lost in that lovely stare, not to pull him in for a kiss... not to suddenly pour out his fears and concerns just to hear something back. Just to know he wasn't alone in all this... but he was... 

_**This is your punishment.**_

Tatsuya tensed and shook his head. Trying to regain his focus. 

"Phew… anyways, we seem to be safe for now." The red-haired woman settled on the ground, tired. 

Tatsuya only wished that were true. If things were happening as they did before, Tatsuya knew that Sudou would return for one final battle. His hands tightened around the controls. _I can't let Maya drive this thing again… but if I hand the controls to Jun… he won't have to fight… he'll be safe here_. He nodded to himself. "Jun, take the controls."

Jun nearly jumped. As if he hadn't expected Tatsuya to address him so casually. "Y-Yes, alright." He eased, his brows furrowed a moment. "But how did you know my name?" 

Tatsuya panicked. 

_Crap. I forgot he never gave me his name._ "I… uh..." _Crap. Crap. Crap._ Tatsuya's Persona suddenly grew restless. He's here. Sudou's presence happened sooner than Tatsuya was expecting. _Crap. Crap._ "Jun please." Tatsuya requested once more. Jun reluctantly obeyed. 

Tatsuya didn't have time to waste. After what Sudou had done, Tatsuya had made it his job to take him out. Ignoring his brother and the others, Tatsuya finally confronted Sudou. Sudou's face was burnt even worse than it had been in the other world. He cursed wildly as Tatsuya approached. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! Again my face! You're saying this is destiny too! Huh?!" 

Tatsuya shook his head. "No! There is no predestined path one follows! Don't be fooled by him!" He shouted. 

"Stupid fools! Everyone's wrong… you! That bitch! And my fuckin' dad! You're supposed to correct mistakes!" Sudou cursed, growing more manic by the moment. 

Behind him, Tatsuya sensed the others approaching. He put out his hand to keep them back. "Stay back, everyone. I'll…" Tatsuya winced. His head suddenly hurting. An unintelligible whisper trying to reach him. He shook his head. He wasn't going to fall victim to it. "I'll take care of him." He stepped forward, readying his weapon. Sudou was a dead man. 

Of course, Katsuya and the others helped in the fight. Much to Tatsuya's displeasure. But in the end, Sudou died one more, and Tatsuya could breathe a little easier. Jun was safe. Everyone was safe. "We have a problem!" Well almost. 

Jun hurried over to them, having left the controls. "We're losing altitude fast! At this rate, we're going to crash!" 

Not again. Tatsuya winced. He hadn't enjoyed jumping the first time. It didn't seem like it would be any better the second time around. 

"There are some spare parachutes over there. Everyone grab one." Tatsuya explained and forced the doors of the blimp to open with his Persona.

His brother grabbed one and then went to Tatsuya. "Hey, wait, how did…" There wasn't time for his brother's questions. Before Katsuya could get another word in, Tatsuya kicked him out of the blimp. His brother's shouts dying into the wind. 

"Who's up next?" One by one, everyone on the blimp jumped out. Until it was just Maya and Jun left. 

"It's better if you just forget everything. You can live a happy life." Tatsuya told Maya. She stared at him, concerned, but unlike his brother, Maya didn't press for answers. Instead, she jumped out of the plane with a quiet thank you. Leaving just him and Jun. 

Jun made his way towards the door but stopped before jumping. "Wait before I go." He turned to Tatsuya, pulling something out of his pocket. Tatsuya's heart dropped when he recognized the familiar shape of Jun's silver lighter. On it engraved, _'The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or touched.'_ The words a little different than he remembered, but the sentiment no less moving. Tatsuya felt himself suddenly near the brink of tears. _No... Jun... you can't..._

"I know it's not much… but please accept this as a token of appreciation for saving us." A grateful and soft smile graced Jun's lips. The smile that Tatsuya would go through this endless hell over and over to protect. 

_**Was it worth your sin?**_

Tatsuya winced. Chest tightening as he struggled to respond. It wasn't fair. None of it was fair. "I couldn't..." 

"I can't explain it…" Jun began to speak gently. His eyes a little lost as he glanced down at the lighter. His brow furrowing softly in thought. "But I have to give this to you. I just have this feeling…" Jun brought the lighter up to Tatsuya. "... That somehow it belongs with you more than it does with me." 

Tatsuya froze. His brow furrowing as he stared at the lighter. After a moment too long of Tatsuya staring, Jun began to pull back. "Sorry, that must sound crazy."

"No, it's not that!" Tatsuya began, grabbing hold of Jun's hand. Tatsuya wanted this so much, wanted Jun so much. But he couldn't drag him back into this. Not after everything he had been through on the Other Side. Jun deserved to be happy, to live a quiet life... even if it meant without Tatsuya in it. "It's just... I have nothing to give back in return and..." He started to ramble a little.

"You don't have to give me anything." Jun assured him. 

"No... I mean... Jun... I... " Tatsuya didn't know what he meant. When words failed him, he stepped a little closer to Jun. A hand went up to push Jun's bangs back. Tatsuya's fingers brushing through his hair once. It was slightly longer than he remembered, softer too. Jun went quiet, staring at Tatsuya. He wasn't afraid or alarmed. He just looked confused, as if feelings were swirling within him without any explanation. It left Tatsuya feeling conflicted. Knowing that one wrong move could reawaken memories in Jun, could drag back into hell with Tatsuya. _I'm the only one who should suffer_. It took Jun's breath hitting Tatsuya's face before Tatsuya realized that he had slowly and unconsciously been leaning into him. They were only a few inches apart now. Jun didn't pull away. His warm honey gaze watching Tatsuya with a faint curiosity. This was too close. Tatsuya knew it. He tightened his hand over the lighter. He had to stop this before he couldn't undo it. "I'm sorry." Tatsuya apologized. "Please forget about me…" 

"What?" Jun asked as Tatsuya pulled away with a soft push. Tatsuya slipped the lighter away from him and watched as Jun fell back into the world below. Tatsuya wincing as his chest tightened even more. As much as it hurt to push Jun away, it also fueled Tatsuya.

Maybe someday, when Nyarlathotep and the New Order were no longer a threat, they could be together again… But that day was far away. For now, Tatsuya had to make amends. He had to protect Maya and anyone else caught in the web forcibly spun by Nyarlathotep. He wouldn't have fate repeat itself. This time he would give Jun a happy ending. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I have a happy ending for this story.


	4. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya guides Maya and the others through the reflection pools at Mt. Iwato.

"This is where your unconscious memories lie… Come, if you don't mind your past exposed…" The words were intended to be a warning to Maya and the others. But in reality, it was more of a bitter reminder of the past for Tatsuya. He remembered his first trip to Mt. Iwato reflection pools. He knew which memories would most likely be revealed in the strange mirror ponds of the cave... and he was not prepared for them at all… 

The first, a memory of the first time meeting Maya at Seven Sisters High on the Other Side. The second, the memory of the first bombing of the aerospace museum. And the third one... the third one started to crack at Tatsuya's soul. 

The memory of saving Jun. A mixed emotion settling into Tatsuya. 

_The former Joker laid in Maya's arms. His eyes focused up at Tatsuya._

_"This whole time… was I… having a nightmare…?" He asked softly. Everyone suddenly teared up. Jun was back with them. Maya pulled him into a hug. If Tatsuya was the one holding Jun, he would've done the same._

_"Oh, thank goodness… I'm so glad." Lisa muttered through tears._

_"Damn, dude… You had us so worried…" Eikichi tried to brush off his own tears._

_In his hand, Tatsuya held the lighter. It was the tie to Jun that had always been with him. Even when he didn't know it._

The real Tatsuya held onto his own lighter. The one he had been gifted by This Side's Jun. The metal pressing against his skin till it hurt. It wasn't the same. It didn't mean anything other than a show of gratitude. It lacked the symbolic promise and affection that it did on the Other Side. Still, Tatsuya selfishly held onto it. Hoping it would be a sign that Jun and he would reunite for good someday. 

_"Tatsuya…. All this time?"_

Tatsuya felt himself shiver as he heard his name called. He missed the way Jun said it. He frowned his grip on the lighter loosening slightly. It was his selfishness that had gotten him and everyone else into this mess in the first place. 

_"Of course."_ Tatsuya mouthed along with his old words. 

_"It's ticking," Jun spoke in slight disbelief. "It… It had been stopped ever since that day…" A quiet smile on Jun's lips as he ran his fingers over the watch's face. "That's right… we promised…"_

_To be together forever._ Tatsuya smiled. The warm fuzzy feeling still present underneath all of the hurt and angst in Tatsuya's chest. 

The event shown in the pool played out more or less as he remembered it. Nyarlathotep appearing and stripping Jun of his powers. Tatsuya clutched his fist. "Bastard." 

All too quickly, the scene vanished from the pool. Tatsuya was left looking at his reflection. He took a deep breath. The group needed to hear from him what had happened. Tatsuya bitterly spoke to the others, though he kept his gaze towards his own two feet.

"The Joker was… my former…" what? Best friend? Boyfriend? Enemy? There were so many things, but no real way to explain everything that Jun was to Tatsuya. "Best friend." He decided, though his words were hesitant enough to pique some attention from the others. "Jun was manipulated by false memories. But it wasn't only Jun. Eikichi, Lisa, Maya, all of us. We were all friends 'playing Masquerade'. Separated by Sudou's arson 10 years ago. Maya taught us a lot. Taught us the importance of dreams." Tatsuya took a deep breath. "But, Maya had to leave town for family reasons… We couldn't bear that, so we locked Maya in the shrine. We thought Maya had died, so we were scared. And each of us suppressed the memory… Jun remembered that and became a Joker. Controlled by him, he tried to end the world in exchange for the ideal evolution."

Finally, Tatsuya found the strength to turn and face the others. 

"Who is that 'him' that controlled Jun…?" Katsuya asked. 

"Nyarlathotep." Bastard. "The Crawling Chaos. His appearance was that of Jun's father., but inside…" Tatsuya tensed a strange feeling reminding him of the branded mark left by Nyarlathotep on his arm. Hidden beneath his jacket. Known only to Tatsuya as proof of his sin. Not that he needed it. "He is the being that stands opposite to Philemon. The shadow that lurks deep within man's heart, toying with destiny." Tatsuya forced himself to relax. "He wants to bring the same chaos to This Side as the Other Side. The New World Order is just one of his pawns." Tatsuya felt the mark on his arm burn. He let out a silent hiss.

"Hey, what do you mean by… causing the same thing to happen?" Baofu asked. 

Tatsuya shook his head. He couldn't stand there anymore. "You'll find out."

He kept moving.

The next scene was even more painful than before. No matter how much Tatsuya braced himself, it still stung. The image of Maya dying in his arms. 

Unable to stop the bleeding, unable to stop the pain. That devil Nyarlathotep laughing all too pleased himself. Tatsuya thought it was hard enough for him to rewatch the scene. He couldn't possibly understand what it must've been like for This Side's Maya to remember it. She had collapsed to her knees in front of the pool. Katsuya stood beside her, a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Do you remember now…?" He really didn't need to ask, but he couldn't figure out what else to say. She nodded. 

"What… What happened… after that…?" Katsuya managed to break the uneasy silence. 

"Maya, with the name of Maya Okamura, died… The prophecy fulfilled. The world was destroyed… leaving only Sumaru City behind. In the world of Collective Unconsciousness, where we fought him, strong beliefs become reality. By resetting our meeting 10 years ago, we created another reality in exchange for the truths and memories until then." He began. With Katsuya's help, Maya stood up. "Maya told us to forget about her. To accept everything and move on. But we couldn't. That's why we made this reality, to trade for our memories, and we escaped here. Hanging on to a faint hope. To remember." Tatsuya shook his head. "A hope like that couldn't happen. My friends that meshed in This Side forgot about the Other Side and each other. But I…" _I couldn't._

"So that's why Amano and that Jun kid don't remember about the Other Side," Baofu noted. 

"No wonder we natives of 'This Side' don't have a memory of the 'Other Side'…" 

"But that could change." Tatsuya bitterly noted. "He said that I was 'the Paradox.' This reality exists on the concept of resetting the memories of us five… If we all regain our memories, the distortion between the two worlds will grow, and this world… will cease to exist." He turned away from the group. "I don't want Maya to be involved anymore. I'm sure you understand now… this is my mess. This is my responsibility. So please stay out of this. I don't need you dragged into this!" His voice raised and he stomped the ground a little. Mimicking a younger him.

"Dummy, look at you!" Maya shouted, and he felt a strike across his cheek. "You're still just a kid! You can't do this alone!"

"I…" Before he could speak again, he felt another slap on his other cheek. _Ow._ He winced and let out a brief hiss of pain. As the pain subsided, he felt a warmth surround him. Maya bringing him into a strong hug. 

"You need to stop being so stubborn, Tatsuya." Maya told him softly. Patting his head. "We'll stop him together." 

Tatsuya gave in. He didn't want to drag more people into this, but Maya was already as far in as she could get. Besides, Tatsuya was a little happy he was no longer going through it all alone. Even if they weren't successful, at least he wasn't alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this game so sad???? Also a little strung together, but hopefully the chapter was cohesive.


	5. Tunnel Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the subway train to Torifune, Tatsuya has some time to think.

Tatsuya shifted slightly in his seat of the subway car. This Side had started to fall apart just like his Side had. Now he and his new companions were on their way to Torifune, this Side's equivalent to Xibalba. Irritable and slowly losing his mind. He flicked the lighter cap open and closed. Open and closed. _Damn lighter._ He regretted taking it from Jun now. It only reminded him more and more of what he had done. The pain he had caused. He gritted his teeth. _I just hope it's not too late…_

"Hey…" Tatsuya glanced up to see This Side's Ulala walking over to him. His hand pulled the lighter to his chest. She held two bottles of water in her hand. "I found some drinks, want some?" He shook his head. Hoping she would leave him alone. She didn't. She sat down beside him, and he shifted over one more seat. "Hey, Tatsuya. Something's been bugging me…" Tatsuya didn't turn his head. He just kept hoping she would leave him alone to wallow in his feelings. "Why are you the only one who recalls the 'Other Side'?" Tatsuya slammed the lighter cap close. It was a question he had been dreading to answer. Even if he did want to answer it, how would he?

 _Oh, I broke the one condition for this world to survive, so I didn't have to forget the love of my life and face losing everyone I cared about forever._ Recapping the situation to himself just made him sink lower into self-loathing and resentment. 

"Don't have to say what you don't want to, kid." He glanced over to Baofu, smoking a cigar. The older man leaned back across from Tatsuya. There was a strange understanding in his tone. As if he really did have some understanding of how Tatsuya was feeling. "Besides. What I want to know is what are we like on the 'Other Side'? We were there, right?" 

At the question, everyone, including his brother and Maya, who had settled in the driver's area, turned to Tatsuya. Tatsuya sighed and leaned back, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. "My brother is pretty much the same." He began. "Ulala was scammed by a con artist, and honestly, I only know you spread rumors on the net." His answer was short and didn't seem to satisfy any curiosity that the others had. But there really wasn't much to say. Outside of his friends, Tatsuya hardly spoke to anyone. Besides he didn't have time for chit chat. Not with world on the line.

"So the 'Other Side' is not that different." Baofu sighed the unified reply. The room settled back into a quiet awkwardness. Tatsuya refocused his attention on the lighter. It hurt but it was all he had. After all this, it was still an anchor, pain and all. "So what about you?" Tatsuya glanced up to Baofu across the way. 

"What about me?" 

"You and that Jun kid… you seemed… really close." Baofu gestured to Tatsuya lighter. The lighter nearly fell out Tatsuya's grasp. 

"Oh… that." Tatsuya tried to answer. "I… We…We were… I did. I…" His words were lost in his own embarrassment. He sighed and placed the lighter into his pocket. "It doesn't matter anymore. I messed it all up." _Now I just have to deal with the consequences._

Baofu frowned. "I see." For a moment a brief expression of sympathy rested on Baofu's face. "Get used to it." The sympathy vanished as Baofu took another puff of his cigar. "It's the same as an adult, you know." He spoke bitterly. "There's nothing good. The pain just keeps growing…" The train stopped. Tatsuya glanced up to see Baofu standing over him. "Welcome to the Gates of Hell." Baofu told him and offered his hand. 

Tatsuya stood up. Unsure of how to take Baofu's words. Some deep part of him didn't quite believe the sentiment. There was still some good. Tatsuya saw it when he looked at Maya, alive. He saw it briefly in the smile that this Side's Jun had. He couldn't change what he had done, but he still had the ability to save this Side. To save what little good he saw. It was the least he could to. 


	6. Almost Xibalba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya goes to Torifune and has a severe and painful case of Déjà vu

Torifune was almost an exact copy of Xibalba, and it was giving Tatsuya painful bouts of Déjà vu. He remembered roaming the halls with Jun and the others by his side. He was naïve to what would happen then. So sure that everything would turn out fine… but now he was here. Now all of that hope had withered. Nervously watching Maya, afraid that his one remaining friend would fall prey to death yet again. Fearing that he wouldn't be able to stop the world from ending like before. 

Overwhelmed, Tatsuya sat down by the wall.

The group had settled into a hall with a door to Trish's Springs and a door to the Velvet room. He remembered when they were in Xibalba and the Velvet room and Trish Springs door appeared. Jun and he went after Lisa in the Trish Spring's door. Only to find themselves in an unrelated room and were nearly crushed… 

_"--I love you, Jun Kurosu!" Tatsuya blurted out. Jun called back his persona. Tatsuya spoke softer, eyes pleading. "I love you so much it hurts. I'm sorry we ended up in this mess."_

But somehow, whether through Jun's shouting at the walls or some luck, the two escaped unscathed…

_"Looks like we have our way out." Tatsuya sighed. "We should go back and look for the others." He began to move towards the door. Jun tugged on his arm. "Actually, Tatsuya. There's just one thing…" Tatsuya turned to face him. His heart stopped as Jun moved closer. A pale hand settling on Tatsuya's cheek. "I love you Tatsuya Suou." A kiss and then another one… more and more… Feeling hotter and hotter. The desire to grow closer building…_

Tatsuya shook his head, trying to force the memory away. He had to remember where he was. Thoughts became a reality here. It was a sick twisted joke from Nyarlathotep. If he even thought about Jun and the others, who knows what would happen. He clenched his jaw. Not thinking was easier said than done. 

_"Do you think we can stop your father?" Tatsuya asked Jun as they cooled off. The brief spike of passion settling into a light affection. "I do." Jun smiled at him. That smile… Oh, that smile..._

Tatsuya shook his head again. Forcing himself back into reality, he noticed Maya sitting beside him. The others had gone into the doors for a break. So it was just the two of them. Her concern and worry painted on her face. She always had a big heart. She didn't deserve what she was going through. It wasn't her fault. It was Tatsuya's. Trying to keep his mind off it all, Tatsuya stood up.

"Thank you. For saving me." Maya finally spoke before Tatsuya walked away. He winced. 

No matter what he did, he couldn't escape what he had done. It was inevitable to think of his sin here, to think of his past here in Torifune. "This is the burden of sin." He muttered bitterly. He was sure Nyarlathotep was enjoying his torment. He sighed. "You don't have to worry about me," was all Tatsuya managed to tell her.

The sound of clanking metal echoed through the hall. Tatsuya turned to the doors only to see metal versions of their old friends appear. A cold chill shot through Tatsuya. He took a step back. _No. No. No._

"Why… why do you get to be with her?" Metal Lisa began. 

"That's cruel, Tatsu… You don't care about us?" Metal Eikichi continued.

"Are those…?" Maya had gotten up and was now beside Tatsuya. 

"Get back, Maya!" Tatsuya tensed and pulled out the blade. "They're…!" He went quiet as his eyes lingered on the metal Jun. He shook his head. _They aren't real._ "Illusions that my heart called! You aren't him!" Tatsuya snapped and swung his blade. The blade bounced off of the Metal figure, Tatsuya nearly losing his grip on it. 

"Tatsuya." The metal Jun placed a hand on Tatsuya's blade. "Was the promise to protect Maya a lie…?" He felt himself grow numb, his sword lowered. "It's okay." Metal Jun's voice almost sounded like the real thing now. Tatsuya's mind grew fuzzy. As if some force was placing him under an illusionary spell. 

_Jun?_ Tatsuya found it harder to fight off the illusion when Its hand moved down to Tatsuya's. Tatsuya's eyes closed.

It was easy to fall for this trick. Especially when it involved Jun… Tatsuya had been away from him for so long and… damn did it feel so _nice_ to pretend Jun was within his grasp. If only for a little while. "You don't have to suffer by yourself anymore…" 

_Jun._ Tatsuya felt uneasy, but the longer remained under the metallic hand, the more his mind seemed to blur. The world started to darken around his vision. _Jun…_

* * *

"We went through a lot, but I'm glad we met again…" 

"Don't forget about me…" 

"I won't forget the sin I committed, you, or anyone…"

Tatsuya stirred as his sense returned to him. His head still hurting and heavy. _Where… where am I?_ His body was glued to a cold platform beneath him. His eyes glanced up at a fake sky and then around. It was now he learned that he was on some sort of altar in front of a familiar shrine. _The shrine?_ _How did I get here...?_ Eikichi, Lisa, and Jun standing around him with pained expressions. 

His eyes met Jun, he frowned feeling something was off. "Tatsuya, have you forgotten?" 

"How can I forget?" Tatsuya muttered. "I could never forget… I promised I would never…" 

"If you remember, then you broke an important promise, didn't you…?" Lisa followed. 

"I wanted to keep it, but I couldn't…" Tatsuya's body started to tremble a rush of emotion suddenly pouring out of him. "If I… I mean I promised Jun… forever…" A gentle hand on his cheek shushed him. As his eyes met with Jun's, Tatsuya felt something was wrong. Those eyes didn't sparkle, they weren't warm... Tatsuya's head pounded and he couldn't get even a thought out. 

"That's why you're suffering, right…?" Jun muttered, looking just as guilty. 

_No, it wasn't your fault Jun. It was mine._ Tatsuya winced. "I'm sorry… Jun… I don't know what to do now… I messed it all up." 

Jun's hand left his cheek. Leaving him yearning for more. He wanted to grab Jun's hand, wanted to tell him he'd fix it all. But his body was numb. He couldn't move. _I can't..._

"Tatsuya…" 

"Jun." _No._ The name left Tatsuya's lips, but it didn't feel right. He tensed and tried to think through the haze. 

"You can stop suffering…" 

_Why is this wrong? Why isn't…?_

"Let us ease your suffering…" A sword raised above him. As it swung down, Tatsuya managed to break through his numbness to stop it with his hand. The sword lightly piercing his palm as it halted.

"Wait." Tatsuya's mind slowly started to clear up. "Jun…" _No, this isn't Jun. None of this is real._ This was all an illusion. A dirty trick. He had to remember why they were here. "I'll accept my punishment…" He took a deep breath. "But not now…" He needed to stop Nyarlathotep and protect Maya and the others. He couldn't die. Not yet. This world could be saved. _This world can still be saved._

"Tatsuya!" He turned his head to see Maya and the others hurry towards him. With the illusionary spell slowly breaking, Tatsuya sat up. Metal Jun's hand had settled on his shoulder. Trying to force the haze back onto him. 

"It's okay… you can stop suffering…" Metal Jun repeated. The robotic voice was cold and mechanical. He couldn't believe that he had truly believed it to be the real thing. It made him sick. Tatsuya pushed the hand off his shoulder and got off of the altar. 

"I'll accept my punishment but not now!" He reaffirmed his statement. Now he had to break, fight through this hellhole and kick whoever's ass stood between him and Nyarlathotep. 


	7. Facing a bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya and team finally confronts Nyarlathotep.

"Welcome," Nyarlathotep greeted them as they entered the final part of Torifune. A dark space, with rotating glyphs forming a floor. A place with no end or beginning. Nyarlathotep's form was that of Tatsuya's shadow. Tatsuya snapped. Without hesitation, Tatsuya rushed towards him with his sword in hand. Screaming in anger and pain. 

"Ah ah ah." Nyarlathotep held out a hand, an act that paralyzed Tatsuya in place. His sword was a mere few inches from striking the god. "Easy now. You wouldn't want to hurt this pretty little face of yours?" He snickered and placed a hand on his cheek, mocking Tatsuya. "It suits me, don't you agree?"

"Shut up!" Tatsuya barked. 

With a light flick of his wrist, Nyarlathotep sent Tatsuya flying back towards the group. "Humans are strange. I came here because you wanted to meet me… Now you want me to go? You're contradicting yourself. But then again, that seems to be a nasty habit of yours, isn't it Tatsuya Suou?" The god vanished with a smirk. Tatsuya got onto his feet, hair standing on end as he waited for him to reappear.

"Where'd he go!?" Ulala shouted. 

"By the way, do you know the 'three poisons of life'?" They turned around to see the god as Ulala. 

"What?!" The red-head stepped back, face growing pale as Nyarlathotep spoke in his new form. 

"What I'm referring to is: 'Anger,' 'Ignorance,' and 'Vengeance.'" He disappeared again. The group shuffling back to back, unsure of where he would appear next. "There are countless others, of course." When he popped up again, he was a distorted Baofu decaying and annoyed. "But these are my primary sources of power." He vanished again. Appearing as Katsuya. "Oh, come now…" He adjusted his glasses. "You disappoint me… It's really simple. I thought that even your pathetic brain could comprehend that." 

Trying to hide how unnerved he was, Katsuya spoke up. "Are you trying to say… that you are the 'shadow' of us humans?" 

Nyarlathotep disappeared once more and reappeared in the center of the floor. This time as Maya, a crooked smile on his lips.

The sight making Tatsuya sick. "So, you do understand… I am a reflection of your true selves… For old times sake, let's play one last game." 

"No! I'm done with your games!" Tatsuya shouted.

"Oh, but I think you'll love this one." Behind Nyarlathotep appeared three crucifixes. Pinned to each were Jun, Eikichi, and Lisa. The last time Tatsuya saw people hung up like that was in the other world... Jun's parents were brutally struck down in an instant. No doubt the same thing could easily repeat itself. Nyarlathotep had returned to Tatsuya's form and walked over to the boy. "You remember what I told you, right? If they remember the Other Side, then this world will cease to exist." He grinned. "You of all people should understand… right, Tatsuya? The Paradox?" 

"Ngh…" Tatsuya bit his tongue as his chest tightened.

"If you can show me your power to suppress shadows in this world, I will give you back the toys one at a time." Tatsuya tensed. "But if you cannot. They will regain their memories, and I will destroy your world. We shall start anew. Give it your best shot. Then, show me your desperate faces." He snickered. Tatsuya couldn't find the strength to shout or even speak. He watched as, one by one, his friends vanished. Finally, Nyarlathotep disappeared, leaving Tatsuya behind. 

"I'm sorry… Lisa… Eikichi… Jun…" Tatsuya muttered, clutching his fist. "I'll save you… I WILL…" He paused when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Maya. Staring at him in deep concern. 

"We'll save them," Maya assured him. "Together." She gave him a brief smile. 

"Together." Tatsuya nodded. It was so easy to forget that he wasn't alone. 

* * *

They finally made it to the final chamber. Everyone else had each faced their shadows, and the group had managed to save Eikichi and Lisa. However, they were too late to keep them from remembering. "Congratulations." Nyarlathotep stood waiting before them. "You finally made it. As promised, the last toy is right here." He snapped, and the cross-holding Jun appeared. Tatsuya's heartbeat spiked. He was safe but unconscious. "I saved the best for last. He's the final key. With his awakening, the fate of this world will be sealed. Fitting, isn't it?" 

"Jun!" He shouted, but the boy didn't stir. "Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!" 

"He has everything to do with it. Perhaps we should share your secret with your friends. Right, 'Paradox boy'?" Nyarlathotep snapped his fingers, and in front of them, a scene appeared. Tatsuya grew nauseous as he was forced to rewatch the moment that changed everything. The moment he fucked up. 

_Tatsuya was left alone crossing the plane. He had been fighting the transition, screaming and crying into the void. "I'll find you again! I swear! No matter what… I'll see you and the others again. Jun, it's a promise." His body began to dissipate. "I don't want to forget! Don't let me forget!" His screaming grew more desperate. Below him, a crack of darkness formed. Crying out, he fell into it._

The image disappeared. All eyes watched Tatsuya in shock, well, except for Nyarlathotep. Tatsuya blatantly rejected the condition to forget when everyone else had been brave enough to accept it. It was a cowardly move. Tatsuya knew that now.

His guilt only grew as Nyarlathotep's laughter echoed. "How's that, Tatsuya Suou!? Do you like your punishment? You couldn't ask these fools to fight with you. That's because the sole reason the world is at the brink of destruction is… YOU!" Tatsuya flinched. "You couldn't keep your promise to your friends and your promise to Jun. The condition to stay in this world was to give up your memories. ALL of them. But you rejected it. At that moment, the boundary separating the 2 worlds vacillated. That was ALL you! That's why you failed to synchronize with the you of this world. Push all the pain upon your friends and still retain your memory? That's an unforgivable sin. Sin must have punishment… That's why I gave you the chance to meet him again To face him." 

Tatsuya remained motionless, his anger turning into shame. He grew quiet, which only fueled Nyarlathotep's torment. "What's wrong? Are you going to hide in your shell again? You should have seen that face of yours when you met that boy and regained your memories. And then when he didn't remember you? It's the cruelest form of torture, isn't it? Knowing you failed him and them. A befitting punishment."

Maya stepped forward. "Stop! Hasn't he suffered enough!?" 

"But that is what you humans desired! You craved destruction from the depths of your hearts. That is me! The shadow that does not forgive anyone who goes against fate." 

"Ahh, shut up." Baofu barked, growing tired of watching the god. "You can take this fate of yours and stick it up your ass!" Baofu turned to the boy.

"Listen up, Tatsuya… Fate is…"

"No different than a prediction too late." Katsuya followed.

The other adults stepped up beside Tatsuya. Ready to support him through the fight. "Just like you said once before. There is no predestined path! That means you can change the future and fix your mistakes." Maya reminded him with a smile. A new determination flared in Tatsuya. 

Everyone readied themselves against Nyarlathotep. His smile fading as he realized what they were planning to do. "Pathetic humans! I'll show you what happened to those who said the same thing to me in the past! Understand that there is no point in living! Cry that there is no answer! Where there is darkness, there are shadows! I, myself, am all of you humans!!" 

"Then we'll defeat you! Just like we've done to all of our shadows before!" Tatsuya readied himself. The final confrontation of his sin. The last chance to right his wrong. 


	8. Now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Nyarlathotep defeated, the group needs to decide their own fates.

Nyarlathotep laid on the ground, slowly falling apart. He crawled up onto his knees with a hiss. "It… can't be... It's not possible! This contradiction I won't accept it!" He slammed the group with his fist. 

"Crawling Chaos, accept your defeat." Besides the group, Philemon appeared for the first time in all of this. A resting Jun in his arms. 

"PHILEMON!" The fallen god sneered at his counterpart. 

"Jun!" Tatsuya rushed over to Philemon. Immediately looking over Jun. He was still unconscious, still unawakened. A wave of relief washed over Tatsuya. 

"These humans represent the potential of mankind." Philemon addressed Nyarlathotep. "You, the dark side of the collective unconsciousness, are linked to all humans. That is why. They moved the hearts of the people." 

"All potential is born from chaos." Katsuya simplified allowed. Philemon nodded with a small smile. Nyarlathotep stood up. 

"Hmph!" He snickered. "What irony! That this is my FATE!? Remember this! The masses of idiocy that squirm in the center of the cosmos are yourselves! As long as you exist… so too shall I!!"

Baofu shook his head. "You're too damn stubborn." The old man sighed. "There's no such thing as a human without shadows. We'll make you remember that your place is here… Just go to Hell and be done with it…" 

Everyone looked to Tatsuya to make the final move. He nodded and walked over to him. With a quiet nod, Tatsuya struck his shadow form.

Nyarlathotep dissolved into particles of light. A true relief allowed Tatsuya to drop his shoulders and let out a sigh. 

"It's over," Maya told him, placing a hand on his arm. Tatsuya shook his head. 

"No… there's one more thing." Tatsuya glanced over to Jun. A grim realization hit him. "The fact remains that I'm the paradox. Nyarlathotep was right when he said everyone's memories were the key to This Side's destruction. If I stay here… then 'This Side' could be engulfed by the 'Other Side.'" _I can't stay here._

Maya stared at him with wide eyes. "Tatsuya, you're not…" 

"I have to." Pained, Tatsuya walked back over to Philemon. "May I... say goodbye?" Philemon nodded. Tatsuya glanced down to Jun. An angelic being if Tatsuya ever saw one. His face was soft and relaxed. This is why he needed to go back. If this world was destroyed, then Jun would be too. As much Tatsuya had tried to fight the truth, it was time for the two to part. "Goodbye, Jun." He brushed Jun's hair back. It was longer here and softer. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I just made so many... kinda hard to keep them all." Tatsuya forced a laugh, his tears rolling down his cheek. He took a deep breath and straightened up to look at Maya. "Please take care of him for me," Tatsuya told her. "He means more to me than anything else." Maya just stared at him in disbelief. Unable to respond. "Philemon. I'm ready to go back." 

"Tatsuya No!" Maya shouted as he turned around. Grabbing him roughly by the arm.

"No?" Tatsuya turned, surprised as the woman pulled him into a hug. Threatening to choke the life out of him. 

"You can't go!" 

"Maya's right, this is bullshit! You're just a kid!" Ulala agreed and joined the hug. 

"You don't deserve to suffer alone," Katsuya explained and was awkwardly pulled in by Maya. Ulala pulled in Baofu. Creating a strange group hug. 

"There has to be some other way." Maya turned to Philemon. "Philemon, please. They've... Tatsuya... has been through enough. If I can have a happy ending, can't they too?" 

Philemon thought and, after a moment of consideration, spoke. "Perhaps. You have proven your resolve before. To reach out and form a new future for yourselves." 

"You're serious?" Tatsuya asked, a little surprised. Philemon nodded.

"Without Nyarlathotep's direct interference, the choice is up to you. Your fate is in your own hands." Philemon explained.

"We can just things just like that? Then what happens now?" Baofu asked, a little skeptical. 

"Whatever you wish to happen," Philemon explained. "But it must be a unified decision, lest we have these incidents repeat themselves once again."

The group exchanged looks and began to talk. When they came up with their plan they turned to Philemon. Maya spoke. "We're ready." 

"Then reach out and grab hold of fate." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of the game left such a bitter taste in my mouth. So you know obviously can't let that happen here.


	9. In Another, Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya meets a beautiful stranger one day near campus.

The group decided that the best way forward was to create a whole new world apart from the terror of Nyarlathotep and the New World Order. Leaving their old memories behind and allowing themselves a truly blank future for them to create for themselves. 

* * *

It was a Saturday Morning. Tatsuya Suou had gotten an early start to run some errands. The small college town was busy this morning as usual. As the sun rose in the sky, Tatsuya took a refreshing breath in. He wasn't much of a morning person, but for some reason today felt different to Tatsuya. He parked his motorcycle a little further away from campus than he usually did, but he didn't mind walking. As he walked down the small line of shops leading to campus, his eyes caught sight of a boy in teal inspecting flowers outside of the local flower shop. Tatsuya's heart skipped a beat as the breaking sunlight illuminated the boy's gentle feature. _Who is this guy? Have I seen him before?_ Tatsuya got a little closer. _I would've remembered if I had wouldn't I?_ Tatsuya wanted to say something, but couldn't find works. _Crap I'm standing here too long. I gotta look busy! Maybe if I just look at the flowers?_ Trying to remain calm, he mimicked the observant behavior of the beautiful stranger. _There's something about him... but what is it?_

"Excuse me." Tatsuya jumped when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a gentle brown stare greeting him. "May I ask for your opinion on something?" The boy addressed Tatsuya.

_Oh God what do I do?_ Tatsuya just nodded with an awkward smile. The dark haired stranger didn't seem to be off-put by him at all.

"My parents are coming into town to visit me today, and I've been debating what flowers to pick out for them, but I'm afraid I'm having trouble deciding... I was hoping to get sweet peas, but they don't have any today." He sighed and then started pointing out flowers he had noticed. "These Gardenias are pretty, but these lilies are beautiful as well." The boy's gentle hands reached out to caress the flower petals. Tatsuya watching with a great fascination. "What do you think?" He asked him. Tatsuya scratched his head a little. He didn't know much about flowers. 

"Maybe these?" Tatsuya pointed to a light blue cluster of flowers. "They look pretty." 

"Forget-me-nots? I suppose they could work." The boy thought for a moment and then shook his head. His expression tensing into a slight displeasure as he thought. "No, I don't think that would do."

The remained there for a quiet moment until Tatsuya caught sight of a flower that he recognized. "Oh. How about these?" He bent down a little to point at a bouquet of deep blue flowers. "These are Irises, right?" 

A little surprised, the boy nodded. "Indeed. They're actually my favorites." 

"The yellow ones are prettier, in my opinion." Tatsuya pulled the bouquet and offered it to the boy. 

"Mmh, the yellow ones may be prettier, but their meaning is... a bit harsh." The boy smiled and then nodded, making a decision. "But I think these blue ones will be perfect." He took the flowers from Tatsuya. "By the way, my name is Jun Kurosu."

"My Tatsuya Suou is name." Blood rushed to Tatsuya's face in embarrassment. "I mean, my name is Tatsuya Suou!" He corrected himself. The stranger now known as Jun just smiled, a little amused. 

"It's nice to meet you, Tatsuya Suou. You're an Engineering Student, too, right? I believe we have a class together." Jun mentioned.

_We do!??_ Tatsuya just stared at him wide eyed.

Apologetic, Jun spoke softly. "Oh sorry... I just recognize your red jacket. You wear it everyday to class." 

"Oh no it's fine! Yeah the jacket... It's uh kind of my staple." Tatsuya smiled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. God could he be any worse at carrying on a conversation. 

"Well, in that case. Would you like to meet sometime for a study session? I don't know too many people on campus, and it could be nice to practice with someone." Jun offered. "That is if you want to." 

"Want to?" _I'd love to!_ "Yeah, sure. Uh here." Tatsuya grabbed his phone.

"Let's trade numbers." Jun completed his thought. Pleasantly surprising Tatsuya. The two eagerly exchanged numbers. A stupid grin quickly forming on both of their faces. 

"Alright. It's a date." Tatsuya grinned, then grew red as he heard himself. "Well, not a date date! Not that I...! I mean unless you…?" Tatsuya shook his head, trying to get his words straight. Or at least more coherent. "Never mind." God, he was making a fool of himself. 

Jun didn't seem bothered at all. "Both sound… nice." Jun smiled. "How about I call you tomorrow? We can meet up before class on Monday." 

Tatsuya nodded. Still a little stunned after Jun had bought the flowers and left. The boy's smile had imprinted itself in Tatsuya's brain and somehow Tatsuya knew his world just got a whole lot brighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there we go fellas and friends. I've finished the duology. I have to say that damn it hurt like hell to write this one. But I tried to give it a happier more satisfying ending (at least for me) so I hope you guys liked it! I'll definitely be writing more fluff in the future because this pair deserves more of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again guys! After playing through Persona 2 Eternal Punishment I just felt my heart break in two. Anyways I wanted to give it a similar treatment to how I did Persona 2 Innocent Sin. Definitely will be shorter and briefer, but all the same I wanted to explore some of the scenes a little more.


End file.
